Ab Imo Pectore
by Elektra Black
Summary: Depois de Hades alguém que Mú não via há muito tempo bate em sua porta. ONESHOT.


__

Ab Imo Pectore

_Por Elektra de Ártemis_

_

* * *

_

_Quando estou com você sinto meu mundo acabar  
Perco o chão sob meus pés, me falta o ar pra respirar...  
E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo  
Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo!_

_Um minuto para o fim do mundo – CPM22_

* * *

A Dama subia lentamente a colina que levaria até as Doze Casas, a sua volta as grandes pedras estavam destroçadas – pelo tempo e também pela batalhas – tão diferentes dos áureos tempos, tempo no qual ela vivera naquele lugar ao lado de seu querido pai e de seu amor. Olhou bem para a primeira casa, já parcialmente reconstruída. Tantas lembranças, tantas coisas havia vivido ali naquele lugar. Sentiu a brisa fresca da noite sacudir seus cabelos como uma saudação. Estava de volta. 

O habitante daquela casa se surpreendeu ao sentir o cosmo próximo. Seria mesmo aquela que não via há anos. Aquela que se despedira dele em Jamiel com lágrimas nos olhos azuis. Uma beldade que conhecera e se apaixonara quando ainda era um rapazinho quase imberbe. Seria mesmo a mãe de sua filha?

Ela parou na enorme escadaria esperando por Mú. Não entraria na casa sem sua autorização, conhecia bem as regras daquele lugar e nunca as havia desrespeitado e não iria desrespeita-las agora. Pode sentir o cosmo amado bem próximo e sabia que ele já havia sentido o seu próprio.

Áries caminhou até a entrada da casa zodiacal e encarou a mulher parada nas escadas. Sabia que ela não iria entrar sem que ele permitisse que isso acontecesse. Conhecia bem o orgulho de Hipólita, mas sabia bem que ela sabia respeitar regras antigas. E ela estava lá, esperando por ele, o vestido de pura seda vermelha e os cabelos loiros - como o ouro das muitas jóias que ela usava – farfalhavam com o vento. Os olhos azuis cobalto fitaram-lhe longamente. Não havia nada a dizer. Estendeu-lhe a mão.

Quando ele surgiu diante de seus olhos, seu coração falhou uma batida. Os cabelos liláses estavam soltos e ele vestia-se daquela maneira simples que conhecia tão bem. Não disse nada, não havia o que dizer naquele instante. Esperou que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Que veio quando ele estendeu-lhe a mão. Ela tocou a mão dele hesitante, e por uma fração de segundo seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, verdes como duas esmeraldas. Olhos que a conheciam por inteiro.

Caminharam lado a lado para dentro do templo. Novamente sem palavras. Não trocaram mais nenhum olhar. Apenas as mãos unidas simbolizando um elo que haviam cortado há anos. Por fora pareciam tranqüilos e impassíveis. Mas por dentro deles o sangue corria em turbilhões, o coração batia acelerado. Ele parou no centro do pátio interno da casa zodiacal. Olhou fundo nos olhos da mulher. E viu a saudade estampada nos olhos azuis como o mar Mediterrâneo.

Hipólita sorriu tentou dizer algo, mas foi calada pelo indicador de Mú sobre seus lábios. Ele meneou a cabeça numa negativa. A mão tocou levemente os cabelos dourados, ornados com canutilhos de prata e rubis. Continuavam macios e sedosos. A mulher fechou os olhos apreciando o toque. A outra mão subiu até o rosto tocando todo o contorno, os olhos, os nariz arrebitado e os lábios rosados. Ela segurou a mão dele sobre seu rosto e abriu os olhos. As safiras encaram nervosamente as esmeraldas, num apelo mudo. Ele apenas sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Havia tempo ainda.

As mãos abandonaram o rosto e os cabelos e tocaram os broches que prendiam as alças do vestido, broches que logo foram removidos. A seda caiu escorregou lentamente, fazendo a mulher se arrepiar. Ela fechou os olhos novamente. Estava completamente entregue.

O cavaleiro olhou bem para o corpo dela, deliciando-se com a visão das curvas perfeitas. Estendeu a mão e a espalmou no vale dos seios dela, sentindo o peito subir e descer no ritmo de sua respiração. A mão desceu mais um pouco tocando a pequena tatuagem – uma lança e uma flecha formando um X – que ela tinha na barriga, símbolo da raça guerreira ao qual ela pertencia.

Os corpos estavam ligados apenas pela mão dele. Por isso no momento em que ela a soltou, Hipólita abriu os olhos surpresa. Naquele momento ela o viu tirar o manto e estendê-lo sobre o chão de mármore branco. Ele se sentou sobre o tecido e sorriu para ela. A luz fraca da lua iluminava as feições dele. Mentalmente Hipólita murmurou uma prece a Selene e sorrindo sentou na frente de Mú.

Foi a vez dele fechar os olhos, quando os dedos longos tocaram seu rosto. Tocou-lhe os lábios rosados e a curva do pescoço. Com calma e cuidado ela retirou o sari que ele usava, observando o corpo do amado como se fosse algo sagrado – e em verdade, para ela o era. Depois tocou as pintas que emolduravam os olhos, tão iguais as suas próprias. Beijou-lhe a testa numa benção, que ele recebeu de coração aberto.

Ele abriu os olhos e os dois se encararam longamente. Estavam sentados em posição de lótus, um na frente do outro. Estavam apenas de roupas intimas, as peles arrepiadas de frio e de desejo. Apenas o olhar conectando-os.

Hipólita levantou a mão e tocou os cabelos liláses e Mú tocou o ombro desnudo. Os rostos foram se aproximando devagar. Já podiam sentir a respiração do outro na própria face. Os lábios roçaram-se, como numa brisa leve. Para depois ir ganhando profundidade. Era um beijo terno e cheio de saudade.

Separaram-se minutos depois, os olhos cheios de lágrimas mal contidas. Lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Porém não eram lágrimas de tristeza e sim de alegria. Profunda alegria. Mú a abraçou, aconchegando a cabeça dela em seu peito. As peles se tocando, tremendo.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, tão longo que eles não saberiam precisar exatamente o quanto. Mas ambos pareceu uma eternidade.

Mú então percebeu que os primeiros raios solares já ultrapassam as pilastras. Hipólita dormia como uma criança em seus braços. Áries sorriu e a levou nos braços até o seu quarto. Em silêncio observou-a dormindo, serena, linda. Deitou ao lado dela, fechando os olhos e adormecendo em seguida.

Não havia nada a ser dito.

_

* * *

__N/A: _Eu consegui terminar isso. Era para ter feito para o aniversário do Mú, mas a faculdade tá tomando todo o meu tempo vago. Bem leve como convém ao ariano. O titulo é uma expressão latina e significa "Do fundo do peito" ou "Do fundo da alma" (Bendito dicionário de latim que eu tive de comprar para as aulas de Direito Penal). Reviews são muito bem vindas. 


End file.
